Life Changes
by IneedDraco
Summary: Draco Malfoy has discovered that the only one that he wants to be with doesn't even know that he feels so deeply for her. What will happen when they both confess their true feelings? DMHG pairing
1. The Beginning of Change

Author Note: This is my first fanfic and I am really unsure on how good I really am at this, so please read and review and if things seem decent I will continue to upload. I really just need a few opinions! Thanks Crys

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Change

It was a dreary day, even drearier still for one particular individual. Now this individual was not dreary due to an unexpected circumstance, or even from a particular event, he was simply dreary because that was the way that he was brought up to act. His father was dreary, his mother was dreary, and he tried his best to make them both proud by being just as dreary as them. Little did he know that his dreary existence was about to be completely rearranged. A simple moment in the normal routine of daily life was about to make Draco Malfoy the happiest man in the entire world.

Draco awoke to the sound of clicking. He arose from his king size bed reluctantly to open to the window, flinching at the bright morning sunlight filtering in through the pristine glass. A snow white owl flew in through the open window and landed on the corner of the large wooden desk in the corner nearest to his entry point.

True Draco was dreary, but there was much more to this boy that anyone could ever imagine. The façade that he wore to keep his parents happy was impeccable. Only one person ever saw his real side. Draco wanted nothing more that to grow up to be the exact opposite of his parents. It was not because he was against his parent, whom he loved dearly. It was strictly due to the person whom his parents served. He was brought up to become the next in command over the Death Eater armies, but he could never bring himself to follow Voldemort. The one thing that Voldemort stood for was the one thing that he was not. Voldemort was not only a half blood, but was brought up in a muggle orphanage. Draco couldn't see how he could take orders to kill muggles and half bloods from a person who was one himself.

Draco walked over to Hedwig the owl and removed the letter from her beak. Hedwig nibble his finger lightly and Draco removed an owl treat from the top desk drawer. Satisfied with her treat Hedwig sat patiently waiting for Draco to read and respond to the letter that her master had sent to Mr. Malfoy.

Dear Draco,

It has come to my attention that the death eaters have decided to

regroup and recuperate before our next battle. We have come to the

perfect time to make our move. Please meet us at the headquarters

at 4 o'clock sharp for a planning session on our next move.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S. Hermione would like to know what size clothes you wear. I think she is making us some protective clothing. She has to find some way to keep her mind off of things. Please send a response with Hedwig.

Draco opened the desk drawer again and pulled out a quill and bottle of ink. On the back of the parchment he wrote down his sizes and placed the folded parchment back in Hedwig's beak. With a soft hoot Hedwig was gone. Draco looked over at his watch to see how long he had before heading off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Realizing that it was only 2, he headed toward the door on the other side of the room that led to his bathroom.

Draco was spoiled in every sense of the word. His parents never hesitated to give him the finer things in life. Even now that they sensed something was not right with their only child his mother and father still insisted on pampering him. He was now living in his own house that his father, Lucius, had bought him this summer, as well as a brand new broom and his own set of house elves. Thinking of his house elves always made Draco smile. He couldn't help but remember all the arguments that he had with Hermione about his elves. She of course thought that it was morally wrong to not pay them for their services, while Draco believed that it was their duty to serve their master paid or not. It seemed to Draco that he had been having a lot more interaction with Hermione over the past couple of weeks, but he never let her get close.

Draco had converted over to the light side not strictly because of his feelings toward Voldemort. Draco Malfoy was full of secrets. The people in the Order had not even had the chance to find out the real reason that Draco was against his family and destiny. The Slytherin Prince was in love. Although, it was unknown to even him, everything that he did was for that one special person. Hermione Granger had stolen his heart, but he just wasn't sure if she wanted it, or for that matter, if he wanted her to have it.

Draco turned on the shower and removed his boxers. He stepped in to the steam feeling automatically refreshed, as if the water could wash away all the doubt and worry in his life. As he stood there letting the water cascade down his chest, he couldn't help but think of the first time he realized just how beautiful Hermione really was.

_It was October 31st and Hogwarts was in an uproar over the Halloween ball that was to take place that evening. Draco, Hermione, and the other prefects were busy decorating the great hall. Draco and Hermione were in charge of the band and bandstand decorations. Dumbledore had insisted on them working together for "house unity". Draco was against the whole ordeal and had flat out refused to help Hermione with any of the planning or manual labor. Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the raised stage that usually housed the staff table in the great hall, doing exactly what he said he was going to do… nothing. Hermione was busy conjuring up streamers and banners for the stage which was to later that evening house the one and only Weird Sisters. Draco was watching Hermione distinctly. The trademark Malfoy smirk crossed his lips every time that Hermione would turn around. Every so often Hermione would complain of all the work that she had to do without anyone to help her. Unfortunately for Draco neither of the pair was allowed to leave their area until the decorations were complete. It was close to 7 pm and the ball was to start at 9. Draco and Hermione were still in the great hall, and there seemed to still be a lot of work left for Hermione to do.. Hermione finally turned to Draco and pleaded. "Malfoy, will you please just help me with the last bit of streamers? I want to have a little time to get ready for the ball, and I promise not to tell anyone that you did anything. I know how much that would shatter that façade that you have everyone believing." Draco then looked around the room only to notice that all the other prefects had finished their decorations are were now back in there dorms getting ready for the biggest blow-out of the century, as far as Hogwarts was concerned. "I really don't know why you would want me to mess up the perfect job that you have already done Granger. Besides if I was to help then I couldn't sit here and get my rest for this evening. Merlin knows that I will have enough girls to dance with and that can be so tiring." Hermione just went back to work mumbling under her breath as she curled the ribbons for the balloons that she had places on each corner of the stage. Draco couldn't help but notice at that moment how cute Hermione looked when she was angry. He had been sitting on the floor this whole time watching Hermione work, and the harder she worked, and the more she sweat, the cuter she looked to him. He had never really noticed before today that for a muggle-born she was quite the beauty. Draco watched as Hermione pushed back a piece of her bushy brown hair from her eyes, and it was that moment, even if Draco was unaware of it, that changed the way his world worked. Draco slowly stood up and started conjuring up the remainder of the streamers while Hermione put the finishing touches on the balloons. "Thank you Malfoy, it's hard for me to say this, but maybe somewhere deep down you might have a sliver of a heart" Hermione said as she started toward the doors of the Great Hall and to her dorm to get ready. Draco couldn't help but just stand there and smile. That was the first in many smiles that Draco would have that no one would see. _

Draco finished his shower and stepped out in front of the mirror. He knew that he spent way too much time fixing his hair, but if he was going to an order meeting, then he knew that he needed to look good because she would be there. After combing every strand into perfection, he walked out to his closet and began pondering what he would wear. After coming to a decision on a pair of black slacks and silk green shirt, Draco looked at his watch, which read 3:30. Eager to see his friends, which are what Harry, Hermione and Ron had become to him, he walked over to his fireplace and quickly flooed over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

AN: Well there it is, so leave a review please and let me know how I did. Crys


	2. Regrouping

A/N: I had hoped to get this up on Monday, but better late then never!!! Please review, I would really like to know how I'm doing!! Crys

* * *

Chapter 2 - Regrouping

Draco stepped out of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place and dusted the soot off his clothes. To his astonishment he was greeted immediately by the one he was coming here to see.

Hermione started to approach Draco before he had even realized that she was there. Hermione was always happy when it was time for an order meeting, because that always meant that Draco would be there. It had not been very long since Hermione, Harry, and Ron had taken Draco into their fold, but since that day Hermione and Draco had become the best of friends, They had put their petty differences behind them and forgave each other for the mean and evil things that had done, and thought about doing, to one another for the past 6 years, and now nothing could keep them apart. They had become closer than Harry and Ron. It really amazed Hermione how someone that had spent their entire life torturing and ridiculing her would turn out to be the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Hey Draco, I have a million things that we need to go over after the meeting. Mainly the whole new clothes thing, but we'll discuss it latter, right now I just want to relax with my best bud and have a nice glass of tea."

Draco smiled at Hermione. He knew that once she got started then there was no stopping her rambles. It was actually one of the things that made them perfect for each other. Draco really didn't like to talk, and Hermione talked enough for two people. He had a dream once that Hermione and him were standing in front of a group of people and he was required to give a speech. When he went to talk though, no words came out. All of a sudden Hermione mouth began to move and everything that he was thinking was being said through her. Everyone in the crowd was looking at her in awe and when they finally realized that Draco was still there then they would scowl in his direction.

Draco followed Hermione into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hermione disappeared around the corner toward the pantry, and returned a short while later holding two cups of hot tea. Draco didn't necessarily like tea, but if that is what Hermione wanted then that was what he would drink.

"So, Draco, how is the new house coming?" Hermione had been dying to see the house that Draco's parents had bought for him, but until this stupid war was over it would be too dangerous for her to be seen over there.

"It's coming along okay I guess, but I really wish you could come over and help with a few things. I have a room that I believe is going to be yours, but I have no clue what color to paint the walls." Draco smirked knowing that Hermione was going to be so excited about this new discovery.

Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran around over to Draco. "Oh my gods, Draco, I can't believe that you would do that for me. I can't wait to start on it. I wish this stupid war was over so we could work on it together." Draco smiled at Hermione again. "I also have a surprise for you. After we go on our mission tonight, I have decided that I want you to come over to my house, so we can start on it. I have placed a few extra spells on the house and I am absolutely positive that you can stay the night with no worries. Actually I was kind of hoping to ask Ron and Harry over too. We can make a whole night of it."

By this time Hermione was glowing. "I can't wait!" About that time there was a swoosh from the next room and Hermione and Draco stood up to go greet the other order members. They were both anxious to get this over now that they had something to look forward to later.

In a matter of minutes all the order members were all crowded into the living room of the house and the meeting was about to begin. Remus Lupin stood up at the front of the room and held his hands up to silence everyone. "As you all know this war is almost coming to an end." There was loud applause at this statement. Lupin waited for the clapping to die down again before speaking. "Harry has some inside information that he would like to share with us." At that Lupin sat down and Harry was standing before the order.

"I know that this war has been hard on all of us, and I would firstly like to give my condolences to Neville Longbottom, whose parents have passed away this morning." Harry paused for a moment as Neville gave a gracious "thank you" to everyone. Harry then continued, "The death eaters have started their retreat and they are under the impression that we will just sit back and rest while they regroup. I believe now is the time to strike. I have been told by Professor Snape that they are all regrouping at the Riddle house with Voldemort himself. If we break into two attack squads they will never know what hit them. We will send the first squad right to the front lawn and draw them out to, and the second will come around from the back with a flank attack. All in favor please raise you hand?"

All the hands in the room rose immediately. Lupin stood again. "Thank you very much Harry. Well lets all begin the planning phase. We need to begin by splitting everyone into the two attack groups. The first group I would like Tonks to lead, and the second Harry and Ron can form. If you could please break off, we can begin the plans."

Harry of course had Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco, as well as some older members of the order; While Tonks took all the others that Harry did not hand choose. No one every complained about the sides that they were on. Everyone knew that when it came time to choose groups that Harry would always want the Magnificent Five, or so they had been calling them. Harry was always confident when he had them all on his side. They were used to fighting with each other and they always watched out for one another. Nothing could penetrate their defenses, and the death eaters knew they were done for if they all showed up together.

After the groups were situated, everyone waited intently for their next instructions. Surprisingly, it was not Harry or Lupin who got up next, but Draco.

"I have been to the Riddle mansion on numerous occasions and I am quite knowledgeable about the layout to the grounds. The front of the house will not be a problem to maneuver, but the back may be a little more complicated. There is a maze that covers most of the back grounds, so if we plan on apparating there then we will have to be precise on the location we are landing. Just two steps off and we could get lost in the maze."

For the next two hours the groups sat in the living room talking strategy. Hermione was growing tired of all the talking and was felling very anxious just to get this entire ordeal over with. She leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "I really need some air, will you please walk with me?" Draco smiled and nodded. They both stood up and walked toward the front door with Harry and Ron calling behind them "Where are you two going we aren't done yet?"

Draco and Hermione were both relieved when the warm summer air hit their face. "Draco, do you think that we will miss Hogwarts?" Hermione had asked him this before, but he couldn't bring himself to answer the question. "I don't know Hermione, but why worry about it now. We still have another year to go and it will be the best year yet. We are going to be head girl and boy and share the same common room and life will be just the way we always wanted."

Hermione just smiled at Draco as they sat down on the curb in front of Number 12. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder just as Harry and Ron walked up behind them. "You two left the planning session to come out here and cuddle?" Harry asked holding back a laugh. Hermione's head popped up off of Draco and turned around to face her other two friends. "Sorry Harry, I just really couldn't stand being in that stuffy room anymore and I didn't think it wise to come out here alone." Hermione batted her eyelashes at Harry feigning innocence. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

Harry and Ron sat down on the curb with Hermione and Draco. "I will be so happy when September 1st comes around" Ron said. The other three members of the curb agreed. They sat there in silence for about and hour before a simple phrase from someone at the door brought them out of their thoughts. Lupin was standing in the doorway looking at them all and remembering how nice it was to just sit with his friends back in their Hogwarts years.

"Guys it's time!"

With that everyone got up and walked back into the house to get ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

A/N: Well another one down and many more to come. Let me know what you think!!! Reviewing only takes a second!! Crys 


	3. Means to an End

A/N: I have decided that I will make this story as long as I can. How does 40 or 50 chapters sound? Well Sorry about the delay on the update. I had been meaning to get it in sooner, but with Halloween I was swamped. Hope you all like this chapter. I will update soon!!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Means to an End

Everyone inside was putting on their gear for the upcoming fight. The "Magnificent Five" were standing in the corner of the dining room putting on the new outfits that Hermione had made for them.

"Now remember guys if you get into any problems just pushed the button on your belt and the rest of us will know exactly where you are and come running. Also if it seems like we are too far away and you need to hide quick press the button on your shoulder and you will automatically become the exact colors of the thing behind you. I got that from a book on reptiles that Harry had in the upstairs library." Hermione was in her element when it came to the battle preparations. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville just sat there trying to absorb all she was saying. When Hermione started to ramble it really did become hard for them all to keep up.

The group all nodded to show that they understood. No one dared to speak for the fear that all their voices would be interrupted by the wave of nausea that was slowly creeping up on them.

Lupin stood in the center of the room and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay it is time for us all to move out. I know everyone is nervous, but just remember that we are fighting on the good side and we will conquer the evil we go against."

Draco stared at Lupin taking in the pep talk. He really didn't have to listen; he knew it all by heart. Lupin was a man of predictability. No matter how many missions they went on he always gave the same speech, even if there wasn't a slight chance of death eater activity at their destination.

Hermione was staring at Draco trying to figure out what he was thinking. Surprisingly enough, Hermione had mastered the art of legilimency. She could have looked into his mind at anytime, but she had decided that she would never use this power to violate her friends in that manner. Harry said that she was and would always be "the same old Hermione," but Lupin agreed with her decision and that was all she needed.

Draco finally realized that someone was staring at him and turned around to find out who it might be. He smiled when he locked eyes with Hermione. He took a couple of steps back so he could get closer to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you reading my thoughts? I figured if you were you would already be blushing about now."

Hermione faced Draco and tried to put on her most sincere face. "Why Draco Malfoy how could you ever suggest that I would be… wait why would I be blushing?" With that realization finally hit Hermione like a cold bucket of water. She began to blush scarlet red against her better judgment. Satisfied with her reaction, Draco turned back around and listened to the end of Lupin's speech.

"So with that said let's all head out to the backyard. We will be heading out at the same time, but Harry's team will not be in the front for 5 minutes. Everyone be careful and take care of each other." Lupin nodded his head to show he was ready and everyone began to walk toward the door.

Before anyone reached the hall though, Draco stood on a chair and whistled to get their attention once again.

"I just have one little thing to say before we embark on what will hopefully be our last mission." Draco looked over at Hermione as if seeking some approval to continue. After noticing the smile she had on her lips, he decided that it was now or never.

"I know that in the beginning a lot of you did not know if you could trust me or not. I know it was especially hard for Harry and Ron, because I was an asshole for the most part of our first six years of school, but I wanted to say thank you to you all for all the love and acceptance that you have bestowed upon me in the last few months. I have never had much of a family, and you all have shown me that there is more than the evil ways that my father tried to push me into. I want you all to know that I have built a house not too far from The Burrow, and I would like you all to come over tonight after the mission for the grandest party ever, so I can thank you all properly."

Everyone clapped, and a few of the women began to cry. Draco turned to Hermione once again to see that she had a tear falling down her cheek. He immediately walked over to her and wiped it away with his thumb. "Please 'Mione don't cry I want everyone to be as happy as I am." Draco could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to escape at any moment.

Lupin walked over to where Draco was standing and said, "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say we would all be overjoyed to accompany you to the party after we all return here safe and sound."

There was a cheer of approval from the other people in the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all looked around and smiled. Harry then started the walk to the backyard with the other order members in tow.

After everyone was assembled into the backyard Lupin began the countdown to apparition time. "5…4…3…2…1…"

Everyone apparated to the Manor with anticipation for the battle that was now under way.

When Draco landed he looked around to make sure everyone had hit their mark. When he realized that everyone was there he signaled for them all to follow him. Since Draco knew the grounds of Riddle Mansion the best they had all decided that once there he should take the lead. They all agreed that the last thing they need at a time like this was to be lost and never make it to the fight. They had only take a dozen steps when the heard the shouts and screams coming form the front of the house. They knew that they needed to hurry. Things seemed to be going a lot faster that they anticipated.

Draco weaved in and out of the trees with everyone falling close behind him. To any outside party it would have looked quite comical. They all followed in the same steps as Draco, like a group of kids playing a very serious game of follower the leader.

Three minutes later they had reached the corner of the house. Draco motioned for Harry to join him at the lead of the pack.

"Well mate what's the plan?" Draco looked at Harry awaiting his orders along with the rest of the group.

Harry turned to look at everyone before speaking. "Well guys, there really is no plan. I guess the best words of advice I have for you all is DON"T DIE!"

The group all looked at Harry with puzzled expressions, but smiled none the less. Harry turned around to face Draco.

"That goes double for you too cause I want you at that party tonight." Draco said matter of factly. Harry smiled at him and they all rushed out into the fight.

Draco began to throw curses the second he came around the wall. He had a plan of his own, even though he hadn't relayed it to any of his friends. His one goal in this battle was to hunt down his father and watch him beg for his life before sending him away to Azkaban forever. It didn't take Draco long though to get his wish, because standing not even five foot from the corner of the house was none other that Lucius Malfoy himself. Draco started to run towards him being detained only once by a death eater who he quickly binded. Lucius turned and seen his son headed towards him at the last minute, He never even had time to block the curse that Draco sent towards him.

Draco was now standing in front of his father, who was now on his knees, with both his and his father's wand pointed at his temples. "Well Lucius I guess it goes without saying that I am a traitor to your cause, and oh by the way I think I might be in love with a muggle-born, and I wish you all the best in Azkaban." Draco waited for his father to begin his protest before he put a full body bind on him. Smiling to himself, he turned around to make sure everyone was doing okay.

It seemed as though they had caught the death eaters off guard. They were all going down like flies. It wasn't long till everyone had subdued their death eater and they were regrouping in the center of the front yard.

Hermione caught Draco's arm as he walked past her to go speak to Lupin. "Draco where's Harry? He was next to me one second and I only turned around for a minute and he was gone."

Draco looked around all the faces that had reassembled. He tried to find Harry, but to no avail. As if in answer to the puzzle at hand they all heard a loud scream coming from somewhere in the backyard. As if they had all be one, Hermione, Ron, and Neville began to run toward the spot where they apparated. Draco turned to the others and said, "You all get back to headquarters and get these prisoners sorted out. We'll get Harry and be back in no time." He then turned around and ran after the others.

When he met up with Hermione she had a look of fear on her face. Draco followed her line of sight to see sparks flying up from the center of the labyrinth.

"It's Voldemort. Harry has begun the last battle. We have to get to him as quick as we can. He can't do it without us." Hermione was almost in tears as she began to run into the maze. Draco yelled out to her to wait and she hesitated long enough to let Draco take the lead.

"I know the way to the middle you guys stay close and we'll be there in no time." Draco started to run and the other's followed behind without any hesitation.

* * *

A/N: Well thanks so much for reading. Remember it only takes a seconf to review!!! Crys


	4. Its All Over

A/N: Well this isn't my best chapter, but it's been so long since the last time that I updated that I figured ya'll would want something even if it is bad. Don't be too harsh on this I promise it will get better next time!!!

* * *

It's all Over

Draco and the rest of the group reached the center of the maze in record time. As soon as Draco came around the last turn he saw the one thing he was hoping he wouldn't.

Harry and Voldemort were indeed engaged in the battle to end all battles and to everyone's dismay Harry seemed to be losing.

Hermione was frantic when she finally reached the center with Draco. "We have to do something! We can't just let Voldemort win."

There was no hesitation between the people of the group. They all ran over to be by Harry's side, knowing that, for one or maybe all of them, it might be the last time they would fight together.

Harry sighed with relief as he realized that his friends where finally here to help him. He couldn't remember how he actually came to be in the center of this maze, but he knew that his friends would find him no matter where he was.

Everyone started to fire curses toward Voldemort, and he did his fair share to fire two back towards each of his attackers. "I see that you have a traitor among you Potter. I always knew that a Malfoy couldn't be trusted. That's why I kept a close eye on your father for these years." Voldemort said. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man that ruined his life. "You should have kept a closer eye on the rest of your followers, because now you are all alone while the others rot away in Azkaban where they belong." Voldemort flinched at Draco's words.

The group knew that it was now or never; they had been fighting together long enough to know when to take advantage of their opponents weakness. As if they were all one person they yelled out the Killing Curse. The sound of the curse was heard by the order members back in front of the house. It was finally over and no one had to die to do it. Harry turned to his friends and smiled. "Thanks guys, I thought I'd have to use Hermione's buttons. I was hoping I wouldn't have to though cause quite frankly I don't think I would have liked being a hedge." Everyone laughed as they all apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Lupin was waiting in the backyard for the five of them to return. Draco noticed the look of relief that washed over him as they all walked towards the house.

"I can't believe you did it Harry! Tonks has gone to the ministry to make the announcement and the others are all awaiting your command in the dining room." Lupin said smiling.

Harry smiled back and said "Remus I need you to do me a really big favor. Go back to the dining room and tell everyone that I will not speak to any of them until they are at Malfoy's house for the party. Also, go change. You don't want to go to a party looking like that do you? I on the other hand am not going looking like this so I am going to go change and meet you all there!" With that Harry walked in to the house and up to his room to change, while Lupin went to inform everyone that their presence was requested at Draco's house.

Neville and Ron both nodded to Draco and Hermione before apparating away. Draco could only assume they were going home as well to clean up and get ready. Draco and Hermione were the only two people now left in the backyard. Draco turned to Hermione. "I guess we should go get ready too. Would you like to accompany me to my house and clean up?" Draco knew that Hermione had been staying at headquarters since the end of school last year and that she would never be able to pry Harry out of the bathroom to get ready. Hermione never answered Draco's question though. She walked slowly over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only a hug, but the feelings that Draco felt stirring inside him was unmistakable. He knew that tonight would be the best night of his life. "I'll take that as a yes!" Draco said as they both apparated away to his house.

Hermione was sitting in her new room at Draco's house, which he had very appropriately dubbed "The Bookworm Room". In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed which adorned in gold and red silk sheets. The right wall was covered in a large bookcase, with every book that she could ever want, including some very rare 1st editions that Draco had said were very hard to find. Opposite the bookshelf was another door leading into a full size bathroom that could have doubled as a water park for everybody at Hogwarts. Hermione had been admiring all that Draco had done for her for the past 45 minutes. She was supposed to be cleaning up so that she could go down and enjoy the party with the rest of the order, but she was too overwhelmed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Like she was broken out of a trance, Hermione shook her head and said "come in."

Draco had been in the kitchen filling the house elves in on what he wanted done for that evening. "I need the house to look perfect before the other guests arrive. Please make sure that all the seats are pulled out into the main living room and I want streamers and banners posted all around the house. This is a celebration and I want everyone to remember that!"

Draco head house elf walked over to him and smiled. "Master Draco, would you like for us to make anything special for the dinner sir?" "Actually Dobby, why don't you ask Hermione. I'm sure she would like to make the menu."

Draco had asked professor Dumbledore if he could have Dobby come work for him a couple of months ago. He had a special room made up just for the special house elf, and was paying his wages in socks.

Hermione was supposed to be cleaning up and be right down to help him with the arrangements. She had told him that she would only be about 20 minuets and it had been 45 minuets already. Draco was starting to get a little worried about her. He gave the house elves one last instruction and then went up stairs to check on Hermione.

Draco knocked on Hermione's door and heard a meek voice say "come in". His heart skipped a beat with every syllable.

"Mione' is everything okay. You've been a while I was getting a little worried." Draco said as he opened the door.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Yes I'm fine, just resting a minute. We've been through a lot today."

"Yeah we have. Well everyone should be here shortly. I'll meet you downstairs." Draco said.

Hermione watched the door as Draco closed it, and the smiled to herself. "Well time to face the music and get this over with so we can all have a much need rest." With that Hermione got up and walked down downstairs to meet her friends.

* * *

a/n: Sorry it was so long since I update, but with the holidays and all I really didn't have time to write. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad!! Crys 


End file.
